Proximity services or proximity-based services refer to services provided between devices (i.e., User Equipment (UE)) being in proximity to each other. Proximity services utilize the radio technologies of the UEs so that the UEs in close proximity can exchange communications directly with one another without going through the core network, which is also referred to as device-to-device (D2D) communications. A UE is considered in “proximity” of another UE if they are able to establish direct communications.
The Third Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) has defined Proximity Services (ProSe) for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network. ProSe allows for D2D communications as an underlay to the cellular network. In D2D communications, UEs transmit data signals to each other over a direct link using the radio resources instead of routing the data signals through the core network. Therefore, D2D communications involve directly transmitting traffic between UEs that are in the vicinity of one another instead of routing the traffic over a core network, such as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). Because there is direct communication between UEs that are in close proximity, D2D communications offload traffic from the EPC network without additional infrastructure. D2D communications may also offer higher data rates, lower transfer delays, and better power efficiency within a UE.
Proximity services generally include direct discovery, direct communication, and UE-to-network relay. Direct discovery is a function where a UE identifies other UEs that are in proximity Direct communication is a function where UEs in proximity are able to communicate using local radio resources. UE-to-network relay is a function where a UE can relay traffic from a remote UE to the network, or from the network to the remote UE. For example, if a UE (referred to as a remote UE) is outside of the coverage area of the base stations for a network, then the UE-to-network relay function allows the remote UE to transmit traffic to a relay UE that is in the coverage area of a base station through a direct communication with the relay UE. The relay UE in turn forwards the traffic from the remote UE to the network by communicating with a base station of the network.